


I Am Found

by lily_rainn



Series: LilyRainn does Aroaceing the Line 2021 [4]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Aphrodite - Freeform, Asexual Character, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sex-Repulsed Character, aphrodite temples help people with relationship issues i've decided, rated teen for some vague references to sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_rainn/pseuds/lily_rainn
Summary: Day 4:Awareness-Secrets-Flowers–PurpleAzu joined the temple of Aphrodite to help people.
Series: LilyRainn does Aroaceing the Line 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177520
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	I Am Found

**Author's Note:**

> CW for some brief, vague mentions of aphobia.
> 
> The title is from Show Yourself from Frozen because it's an aroace anthem and you can't change my mind

Azu has never once doubted her calling. She chose Aphrodite and she was chosen in turn. It’s nice to be certain about that.

She doesn’t follow every one of the temple’s traditions. She has tried to. She does all the most important ones - she heals the sick, assists the needy, mends the weak. She loves before all other virtues. But there are customs of physical love, self-pleasure and the pleasure of others, that she has never felt the divine in.

Her Lady tells her to love. If her love comes from her heart on her sleeve and her voice raised in devotion and her feet planted firmly between the evil and the vulnerable, but never from her hands on her body, then her duty is to honour that love as it is.

She’s not sure if the others at the temple would feel the same, so she doesn’t say anything. Her mentors, her fellow acolytes. Eren Fairhands. Azu doesn’t think that they would scorn her or pity her or try to teach her, but they might judge her. She guards her secret tightly and jealously, just in case.

So when a visitor to the temple is looking for advice on love-making and is assigned to Azu’s care, she spends a good few moments wondering what on earth her Lady is doing to bring this person to her. Still, she knows her obligation, and she goes about it with the same devotion she would any other task. The visitor is kind, nervous, sits and wrings their hands as Azu makes the two of them comfortable in a small side room where they can talk.

Their name is Cassidy. They have a husband, and they are happy. But sex is more difficult for them to get invested in. They vowed to love their husband, in mind and in body, and they don’t want to fail him.

Azu tries not to let her own insecurities pass over her face. “Well,” she says carefully. “Everyone loves in their own way. The Lady will tell you how you are best suited to love. Listen, she speaks here.” Azu taps her own chest, just over her heart, and then gestures to Cassidy’s. “What does she tell you?”

Nothing, Cassidy says. They have prayed and they have meditated, but never in their life has Aphrodite spoken to them of carnal pleasure.

Azu understands, and she smiles. “She has never spoken to me of that, either,” she says. It is the first time she’s ever said it out loud, and Cassidy’s face turns awed at the confession. “And yet I am here. She has led me to where I am supposed to be. And she has led you to your husband. So, what does she speak to you of?”

There are other ways to love someone in body. You tend them when they fall ill. You wipe the tears from their face when they cry. You bring them food when they are hungry, you guide them to rest when they are weary. There is no vow broken here, and Aphrodite will love Cassidy all the more for their sincerity.

When Cassidy leaves, Azu lingers in the small room for a few moments. She bows her head and clasps her hands, and she prays her thanks. She thanks Aphrodite for bringing her the people who she can help, and the people who can help her in turn. She feels her Lady’s love, as radiant and bright and tender as anyone could feel it. Aphrodite has a place for Azu, and that is all the approval she will ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be my fill for day 2, but in the end I felt that it fit better here. Still, if you're aspec and in the closet, remember that Aphrodite loves you. And so do I. <3


End file.
